The present invention relates to a foldable bicycle, particularly to an upwardly foldable bicycle which has a strong structure and is easy to use and convenient to fold.
Foldable bicycles are widely welcome due to their largely reduced volume when they are folded. However, there are still shortcomings in the conventional foldable bicycles which are worthy of some improvements.
Most of the conventional foldable bicycles are either downwardly or sidewardly folded which after a long period of use, might cause the bicycle to collapse or become loose due to natural mechanical degeneration. The applicant has therefore tried to develop a foldable bicycle which has a structure with increased joint stress by utilizing downward force from the rider's weight against the joint. Further, a crank set of25 without projecting out of the bicycle frame. Moreover, the front wheel of the present invention is not necessarily the same size as the rear wheel but the two wheel may contact the ground in parallel while they are folded toward each other to facilitate carriage by the rider.